Feeling Again
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Takes place the night Elena gets her emotions back. One-shot. When Stefan tells her to think of what makes her want to be alive, what does she think of?


**Enjoy! :D And I know that that's probably not what Stefan says but deal with it.**

Elena couldn't believe that Matt had just died. Her best friend since child hood and her ex boyfriend was lying on the forest floor; dead. Killed by someone she thought she could trust. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She had feelings since that glorious dance with Stefan at the Prom. She was killing herself by keeping them wedged inside her. She let go of the act and began to sob. Damon tried comforting her but she pushed him away. Why was Damon trying to comfort her? He was the one who had _killed _Matt. Suddenly, Stefan was at her side. She turned to face him, tears still rushing down her face.  
"Don't worry, Elena, I know what you're going through. It was hard for me too. Just calm down." How could she calm down? Her best friend was dead!  
"Okay, Elena, listen to me. Just put all of your feelings into something else. Put them all into only one emotion. Think of something that makes you want to live." She did it. She put all of her emotions into what she wanted to live for.  
"That's it. Okay, you're doing it. Just think of that one thing and keep thinking about it until you calm down." She did. It was helping her. But she was surprised at what it was that made her want to live. It was Stefan. She couldn't believe what she had done to him ever since she turned. How could she have _done those things? _She reflected back to memories of Stefan. The lake house, the vervain necklace, the decade dances. How he always happened to be there when she needed him the most. He was the person that made her glad to be alive. Not Damon. She blanked out and was oblivious to everything else anyone was saying. When she turned back to Matt's lifeless body. "Don't worry, Elena. He was wearing this",Damon said. He held up Matt's hand and showed her the ring on his finger. The same ring as Alaric's and Jeremy's. The ring that would bring him back to life.

Elena was sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee. It had already been an hour since Matt woke up and headed home. She was still debating whether or not she should tell Stefan that she was thinking about him. That it was her memories of him that brought her back to who she truly was. He brought her back. She suddenly realized that she was still wearing Stefan's sweater. The sweater brought back memories of when they went to the lake house. He probably wanted it back. The funny thing was that when she picked it up, one of Damon's leather jackets was laying right next to it. But instead of picking up the jacket, she had picked up Stefan's hoodie instead. "Can I talk to you in private, Stefan?" He nodded and followed her to the hall.

"Do you want your sweater back, Stefan?"  
"No it's okay. You can keep it. It looks better on you anyways."  
"No it doesn't. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Thank you, for helping me calm down."  
"No problem. I'm just glad that the advice worked."  
"It wasn't just the advice. When you told me to think about something that made me want to live, I thought about you, about us. And, I honestly can't say how sorry I am about what happened the past few weeks."  
"You were sired. You weren't you."  
"That still doesn't apologize for what I did. Look, I remembered the good memories of us tonight. The lake house, and the vervain necklace, and all of the decade dances. And how you've always been there for me when I've needed you the most and I just wanted to say thank you. And I understand if you hate me now."  
"Elena...how could you even think that? I could never hate you, no matter what."  
"One more thing. I know I don't deserve to say this but, I love you, Stefan."  
He gasped. "I love you too, Elena. Now come on, let's go before Damon gets suspicious." He held her hand. She had never forgotten how perfectly her hand fit in his. Then, he hugged her and kissed her. She wasn't expecting a kiss but gladly accepted it. He pulled away. Then, still holding her hand, he led her back into the living room.

**There you go! I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!**


End file.
